1. Field
The present invention relates to window bucks or surrounds for forming a window opening in poured concrete walls.
2. State of the Art
In pouring window walls such as basement walls, window openings are commonly formed in the concrete walls as the walls are poured. It was common in the past to construct wooden windows openings as a part of the wood forms for the concrete walls. After the poured concrete had set, the wood forms including the wooden window portions were removed and at least the wooden window portions of the forms had to be discarded. The cost of the wood forms which are not reusable, and the labor required in building the forms with integral wooden window forms were distinct disadvantages of this type construction.
To avoid the disadvantages of constructing wooden window opening forms within the wall forms, two general methods have been proposed. The first of these methods is to provide reusable metal buck forms which are positioned between the spaced walls of the concrete wall forms. The buck forms are commonly made in two parts or are bevel shapped such that when the concrete which has been poured around the buck form has set, the buck form can be removed from the opening formed in the resulting concrete wall. A window frame can be detachably secured to the buck frame such that the window frame is cast in and remains in the opening when the concrete sets and the removable buck is removed. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,887. Alternatively, the removable buck form can be shaped or made of two parts such that a mounting ledge or step is formed in the concrete to which a window frame can be mounted after the concrete has set and the removable buck has been removed. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,048 and 3,439,894. When reusing the removable buck forms, the forms must be cleaned and oiled or otherwise prepared for reuse. The costs of preparing the metal buck forms for reuse is substantial, and, further, the buck forms can only be used a limited number of times due to the rather rough handling they receive during the installation in the concrete forms, and the pouring of concrete and the removal thereof from the set concrete wall.
The second general method which has been proposed to avoid the in situ construction of wooden window opening forms within the wall forms, employs a metal buck frame or surround which is positioned between the spaced walls of the concrete wall forms. Concrete is poured around the buck form or surround, and when the concrete has set, the wall forms are removed, leaving the buck form or surround in place to form the periphery of the window opening. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,235. These buck forms or surrounds have been found to be subject to being deformed during the pouring of concrete thereabout as the wall is being formed unless reinforcement or support is provided for the buck frame or surround. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,843 which discusses the problem and discloses a particular, reusable brace to be used to at least reduce the severity of the problem.
3. Objectives
It is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a nonbracing, self-framing window buck and frame which is constructed as an integral unit comprising inner and outer rectilinear frame members adapted to be secured together so as to firmly hold a window frame in position between the frame members, whereby the buck frame unit is readily mounted between the spaced walls of concrete wall forms and is designed to remain permanently in place after the concrete wall has been poured and the wall forms removed, with the outer frame member of the unit ultimately forming an outer protective casing for the window opening in the concrete wall and with the inner frame member forming a nailing frame for attachment of wallboard and other window sash and trim used in finishing the interior of the concrete wall. An additional objective of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive window frame and buck unit which is shipped, handled and installed as a single unit, which produces an attractive, sturdy, well finished window opening, and which virtually eliminates warping or deforming of the buck frame or window frame during the pouring of the concrete wall.